Nico Or Nice
by blinkkittylove
Summary: A year ago, in an airport, rising Idol Yazawa Nico met Maki, a cute med student. Now, after a year of mostly text and social media contact, Nico has been invited to the Nishikino family holiday party. Holiday parties are fruitcakes, bad jokes, and ugly Christmas sweaters right? Nico's got this. Or does she?


The glamorous Yazawa Nico, known for her skimpy stage outfits, extravagant hair styling, and groundbreaking fashion choices off stage, was currently tearing through Narita International Airport, mask covering her face, makeup undone, sunglasses bobbing with each dodge of a startled passerby. Ayase Eli, longer of leg, was having trouble keeping up, Nico was dodging through the airport corridors like a scared rabbit.

"C'mon, c'mon, Eli, I'm late." Nico panted.

"It's been a year; she'll wait." Eli chuckled at her unlikely best friend, Yazawa Nico, the person behind Nico Ni the personality. Eli was one of the back up dancers on Nico Ni's latest tour, after the rising star finally cracked the top ten of the Billboard charts. They bonded over being homesick for family and Japanese food. It had turned into a game to see who could find the best Japanese food at each of their stops, although Eli was forced to acknowledge that when Nico had time to cook, she beat out every Michelin starred chef out there.

"Nico can't…" Nico had skidded to a stop to look at the airport map. They were renting a car, rather than taking a train because Nico had hopes of taking "The Girl" aka the med student she'd met on a flight from Hawaii to Tokyo last year on a short Christmas getaway this year while they had a break from touring. She was letting Eli use it tonight after Eli dropped Nico off at Maki's.

"If this is the greatest love story in the universe, an hour because your plane was delayed won't make any difference at all."

Nico was bent over, and she swivelled her head to glare at Eli with flaming eyes, "Nico is punctual."

That was true. At rehearsals, on time got a reprimand, 5 minutes late got you fired. Nico Ni was a professional, putting in hours and hours of rehearsal to hone her craft. Eli respected that. But that Nico was a stark contrast to the panting, panicking, truly tiny woman in front of her, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Eli had watched her knit over the last three months, along with a matching one for the potential future girlfriend. Nico's green one had a red brown white blob in the middle that looked like a cross between Santa, a reindeer, and an angry bear; the other was red with a green white pink central blob that appeared to have taken its inspiration from a Christmas tree, Santa again, mostly his beard, and what seemed to be a wrapped box full of hungry Venus fly trap.

"That way" Nico pointed and Eli took off at a run, Nico caught up easily, the wheels of her luggage barely making contact with the ground long enough for it to be called bouncing after her.

Nico was going to tell the story again. They'd picked up the car, Eli was driving because Nico's hands were literally shaking from nervousness - Eli smiled at how no one else really ever got to see this side of the brash Nico Ni, grabbing at fame and fortune because she knew she deserved it. Nico tended to high speed verbosity in calm moments but now…

"Not only had Nico had two A & R reps promise her the moon, she goes to the gate to fly home for her holiday tours, the ones that are going to make her a household name in Japan, And there, long legs stretched out, sitting, reading a book, was this gorgeous redhead, ball cap on her head, khakis and a tacky mostly purple Hawaiian shirt. So Nico sat next to her and pretended she'd read the book which was about…" here Nico would always frown, as if it were a hard memory to retrieve, "sheep and fads and this assistant person called Flip who messed up EVERYTHING, with tattoos and duct tape and throwing stuff out and the the main character couldn't figure out who was causing things to happen like Barbie's shoe colors. So it was a murder mystery or something…And Maki, isn't that a great name, said she was pretty sure Nico hadn't read the book when I didn't know Flip was the butler and behind everything. And I said I was pretty sure I didn't have to read it because Nico could outflip Flip on any day. And then she laughed and it was prettier than the Hawaiian sunsets and Nico said, let's see if we can get our seats changed so we can sit together. And we did."

Nico had settled back, eyes closed, remembering with the sweetest smile Eli had ever seen on her friend's face. "Then after we talked about music for eight hours, she was impressed when Nico said she was an idol, Nico asked for her number, and Maki said, "Okay, Flip" with this really stupid wink..." Nico leaned forward, trying to check progress but she didn't recognize the neighborhood, "But she was so cute."

"And you've been texting each other ever since." Eli finished.

"And TWIG," Nico corrected. "She's always one of the first to heart Nico Ni's posts." Another big smile, then Nico seemed more worried, "I don't think she ever sleeps."

"Med students don't." Eli saw the street they needed and turned, "Are you sure this is the address?"

"Yes."

Eli looked around at all the mansions, "Did she send you an invitation?"

"Nico isn't making this up." Nico practically stood, about to strike Eli on the arm.

"No, that's not what I meant, Nico." Eli held Nico off with one hand while watching the limos in front of them pause at the security gate of the house she was sure Nico was heading for, "Was there a dress code?"

"It's a family holiday party. That's embarrassing stories and ugly winter sweaters. Her parents are both doctors. This is the only time of year they make time for family, Maki told me. And that Santa always gets her what she wants." Nico bit her lip, "And she believes it."

Eli was sitting there, realizing she was nearing one of those large mansions she'd only ever seen on TV tours of the houses of the really really rich, and thought if her suspicions were correct, Maki's parents could probably buy her anything she wanted.

"What's her last name?"

"Nishikino. Nishikino Maki. Nico told you before."

Sure Nico had told Eli, but out of the context of Tokyo, not here in the most expensive neighborhood near Eli's old school, "Nico!" Eli pulled over.

"What's the matter?" Nico was surprised by the panic in Eli's voice.

"Her parents are not only doctors, they own a hospital. They throw huge charity parties every year." Nico and Eli, eyes wide, were both now watching the stream of well dressed people, expensive coats, glittering shoes and visible superbling, approaching the same mansion they were, "I think you're underdressed."

Nico frowned, "Nico is never 'underdressed.' Nico always sets the standards." Nico squared her shoulders and Eli swallowed a nervous giggle when the November December chart topping Idol's platinum voice quavered, "It's all about confidence."

"And Nico is all confidence." Eli intoned over Nico's pep talk patter.

"Besides, no way is Maki wearing anything that isn't comfy. She posts pics of herself studying in pajama pants and hoodies. Or out with her cat friend, playing soccer in shorts and tank tops. No way she's not all boi on the tomboy spectrum."

"Cat friend?" Eli wondered.

"Rin. They went to high school together. Nico thinks she's a furry. Cute though." Nico inhaled, "I buzz, Maki lets me in, we go talk, Nico gives her the sweater, is irresistibly charming, we kiss in a grand romantic fashion, she agrees to be my trophy girlfriend now that Nico's holiday single's gone platinum and I need someone to be seen on the red carpets with - bet she looks great in a tux, and we take a romantic Christmas trip somewhere. It's a good plan."

Eli glanced again at the house, then at Nico who looked pale and was repeating, "It's a good plan. Nico's got this."

"Yep." Eli did her best to sound convincing as she pulled up to the entrance gate, but Nico only looked paler.

"Come with Nico." It was a hissed plea Eli barely heard as Nico stared at the brightly lit mansion.

"Can't."

Nerving herself for this more complicated party scenario, Nico swerved and chuckled, "Pick Nico up if they toss her out with the trash."

"That'll never happen."

Nico turned, flashing her blinding professional smile, Eli would see small black spots for minutes afterwards. "No, Nico's got this."

"Yes, yes, you do."

Nico inhaled, blew Eli a kiss, reached over to grab the sling bag she'd stashed Maki's gift sweater, her phone, and a huge batch of Christmas cookies in, "Thanks, Eli. Tell your family Merry Christmas from me."

Eli grinned as she saluted, "Go get 'er."

Once on the sidewalk, Nico nodded, adjusted the bag over her shoulder, made sure her oversized, one of a kind sweater was optimally situated and her tights weren't baggy, and gave Eli a grin as she went into her signature dance, both hands raised to her temple, middle and ring fingers curled down, "Nico Nico Ni never fails."

Nico buzzed. The answer was clipped, the voice nasal. "Hello?"

Nico chirped out her brightest chirp, "Yazawa Nico. Maki invited me."

The tone got even sharper, "You're late."

That wasn't Maki so what did it matter to Ms, Rude and Whoever if Nico's plane was delayed? Anger overran any lingering insecurity and Nico's arms crossed over her chest as she waited to be buzzed in.

"Go around the back." An order was snapped. Still not Maki. What the heck was going on? Nico was not going anywhere or taking any orders until she talked to Maki.

"I want to speak to Maki." That tone of voice compelled attention anytime Nico used it. She'd developed the command tone to compensate (not that she'd admit it) for people's tendency to dismiss her as...not tall.

"Come around the back." Repeated, more firmly as the gate clicked. Nico pushed it open and marched straight for the front door. She'd find out exactly what was going on from the person who invited her.

A waiter type dude opened the door and Nico swept in, through a long candle lit corridor, and suddenly entered a room the size of a stadium stage, surrounded by warmth and loud, giggly chatter. Small groups of people pushed off each other to travel back and forth across the floor. There was a staircase at the back, and at the top, Nico's eye was caught by the flaming red hair she'd been dreaming about being tangled in, pouring in tight curls over bare shoulders, in a frosty lavender gown that instantly reminded Nico of certain lovely pools that might have color faded in her daylight memories. Nico's top walking speed was nearly as good as her sprint speed and she made it to the top of the stairs in under a minute.

"Maki." Nico snapped, but then nearly fell back down the stairs when rather than the stressed out, overtired, quick to snark medical student she was used to visualizing, a fairy tale princess turned. The front of the dress had a neckline that plunged just enough, accentuating Maki's upper curves as the clinginess of the fabric drew attention to the lower set. Maki's makeup, was subtle, highlighting her eyes, the lids dusted with gold and amethyst, her lips glistening with a light wash of jewel pink.

"Nico?" Maki squeaked out, her eyes lovelier than Nico remembered and so wide and glimmering as to practically qualify Maki as an anime character. Nico forgot to speak.

"Nico?" A tall thin man, in a tuxedo, with red hair darker than Maki and streaked with white, stepped forward, "Is this your friend the singer we hired as a favor?"

"As a favor." Nico heard, then as angry thoughts collided in her brain, waking her up out of the movie fantasy sequence as the rest of the man's sentence lined up, "hired?" What was going on? Nico recovered her balance, a quick glare at Maki, who was looking away, down at the ballroom, twirling a curl of hair around her finger but before she could respond in any coherent fashion, the man spoke again.

"I'm Maki's father. It's nice to meet you." He took a moment to scrutinize Nico's appearance, then extending a hand, Nico suddenly remembering she was standing there, in the middle of Disney Fantasy Princess Castle Tokyo in a hand knitted ugly sweater. But her handshake was firm, nervous sweat pooling in the center of her palms be damned. Maki had snuck a single glance at her, and blushed when Nico caught her. Nico was reaching out to drag Maki off for an explanation anywhere away from the crowd when the nasal voice from the intercom interrupted.

"Is this the singer...:" there was judgement in the tone, "You're late, Ms. Yazawa. However impressive your fans might think you are, surely you wouldn't expect them to wait nearly two hours for…"

Nico snarled, her fists balled up as she turned, "Nico never leaves an audience…" Nico glanced back, Maki looked...worried? "Nico needs a minute."

"No." The busybody clamped her hand around Nico's wrist, which Nico shook off instantly. She was quite adept at escaping grabby fans.

Nico had the other woman's wrist and was sorely tempted to give it a quick painful twist when she heard velvet tones, shy behind her, "If Nico needs a minute…"

Nico threw the hand back, unslung her bag, threw it at the dream princess vision in the gorgeous gown, who caught it on instinct, "Nico doesn't need anything. Where's the mic?" Maki was blinking madly, still looking a little frightened, and her father had his arm casually draped over her shoulder, an amused grin as he watched his daughter's friend…

"Troop down the stairs after the evil party planning hag", Nico grumbled to herself, while frantically trying to come up with a set list. Was she supposed to do this a cappella? Had Maki actually intended to hire her because Nico had a manager and a very high set of fees, including those for her ACCOMPANYING MUSICIANS WHO KNEW ALL HER SONGS.

There was a piano, black, huge, polished, serious. And then Maki, who had been following Nico like a shadow, apparently, soundlessly, sat at the bench. Nico wasn't sure this wouldn't be better than a cappella. They hadn't prepared and the people gathering at the front of the stage, eager to see what was next and why Maki was on it weren't going to allow for Nico to admit she was making it all up. Nico had a reputation. Nico had no idea why this was happening to her, instead of eating Christmas cookies or telling funny stories or KISSING, but there was a girl who looked like a fairy tale princess looking at Nico like Nico had just climbed up a tower to rescue her so Nico was going to sing, darn it. And figure everything else out later.

Nico smiled at the audience, always a winning move. Nico knew Maki could play like a virtuoso, loved music, and had even composed a few things, but Nico's songs required modern, electrified accompaniment, and Maki's pieces had no words. The entire room waited and Maki was gulping nervously, fidgeting, and refusing to catch Nico's glance. How was this going to work? "Merry Christmas, awesomely dressed people! Nico just needs a minute and then we PARTY! Are you ready?"

Nico pumped her hands to get some cheers out of the somewhat staid audience, and under cover of that, stood next to Maki, and whispered as softly as she could, "Do you know any of Nico's songs?"

Maki nodded, then grimaced at someone in the crowd.

But that still wouldn't work, well, maybe one or two of the slow ones might be nice acoustically, but...Nico stared at the ceiling as the mutters started. Time to switch off personal, confused, pretty pissed off Yazawa Nico and switch on seasoned pro Nico Ni. "We'll do Christmas. Just follow my lead." Nico hissed as she bounced to her feet and grabbed the mic.

"Nico Nico Ni! Welcome to the Nishikino mansion and this amazing party." Applause, again led by Nico. "Nico wasn't sure what to expect as this is her very first house party, but since Santa dropped her off as a Christmas surprise to the cutie at the piano, who I'm sure you all know" Nico turned and winked and Maki's mouth gaped, although she recovered quickly. "Now, like Maki, you're all dressed to impress, and Nico is impressed, but let me tell you, Nico's only here to impress Santa, because her Christmas list is huge and she might have been a little naughty," pause for laughter, turn for glaring, "but not as naughty as some of you." A bigger laugh, a redhead with a flaming blush, "So Nico's going to start off with a song about wanting something really important for Christmas." She almost turned to Maki and said 'you,' blowing a kiss, but kindness and self preservation stopped her. A public declaration onstage had not been part of Nico's plan. And now Nico's plan was completely shot down before it had even really started, but that didn't mean she was going to put Maki on the spot or out her in front of crowd and Maki's parents.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you"

Maki, on the piano, had joined in, easily, as soon as she recognized the song so Nico jumped from familiar and favorite tune to familiar and favorite tune, giving Maki a head's up by announcing the title, Nico enjoying the not having to push her voice to fill a stadium, how Maki's playing showcased her vocal abilities. But after 8 songs, Nico was getting tired. It had been a long tour, a dry flight, and Nico's throat was starting to throb. She paused to grab a sip of water from the ceramic bottle next to Maki, "What do you want to finish with? Nico's got one more song left."

Maki quirked an eyebrow up as if she'd just suddenly realized something and patted the bench next to her. "Sit. I'll sing this one."

Nico did and Maki shifted a little, so her thigh was touching Nico's and began to play a jazzy song Nico nearly recognized

"Maybe it's much too early in the game

Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same

What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve"

Maki looked directly, though briefly, at Nico. Nico started paying attention to the lyrics

"Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night

Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve"

Nico was staring and Maki was looking everywhere else.

"Maybe I'm crazy to suppose

I'd ever be the one you chose

Out of the thousand invitations you received"

Nico dropped a hand to rest on the silky smooth fabric covering Maki's knee. The pianist jumped and the song stalled briefly, but Maki picked it right up, a little breathless, not as smooth.

"Ah, but in case I stand one little chance

Here comes the jackpot question in advance

What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?

Oh, what are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?"

But in case I stand one little chance

Here comes the jackpot question in advance

What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?

Oh, what are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?"

Nico spotted her sling bag on the floor next to Maki. She could finish off in style and bop some air into these stuffed shirts. She unzipped the bag, pulling out her phone, tossing the sweater in Maki's lap. Airplane mode, Nico realized as she typed in the passcode, quickly muting the ringer. One backing track for Nico's new hot Christmas single, check. And Maki was finishing off with a piano only verse.

"Can you play this over the house stereo?" Nico whispered as Maki played the last notes.

"Sure." Maki took the phone, going to settings, typing in a Bluetooth password.

"Hit play when I say Nico or Nice." Nico grabbed a cookie and the mic, Maki grinned. It was too adorable and Nico froze for a moment, wanting to kiss Maki, but she could hear the audience shuffling behind her. Nico growled, "You're too cute. But Nico has to sing."

Maki mouthed a "sorry" to Nico's surprise.

Nico got back to the front of the stage before the audience got too restless. "Nico Ni continues to be impressed. The in house stereo system is phenomenal in these mansions. Almost sounds like there's a piano right on stage." Another laugh from the crowd as Maki ducked her head. "Nico would like to thank you for indulging her as she sang her favorite carols and thank the lovely Maki for providing the accompaniment." A round of enthusiastic applause. But now, now it was all about Nico. Fueled by the glow in Maki's eyes as she grinned at Nico, Nico revved Charm to the red zone. "For Nico's final song, Nico's been saving her own special addition to the Christmas canon, certified platinum this week, Are You Nico or Are You Nice?"

And the track started and Nico spun the rap out, the dance steps coming as easily as the words.

That time of year again

Jingle Jingle Man

Mr. Santa-san

Cause he can cause he can

Pulls out the list

Dip a cookie double fist

(Nico split the cookie in half and bites twice, with a wink)

Checks it once

Checks it twice

And asks

The Santa task

Don't be meek no

Checking it twice

Have you been Nico

Or

Have you been nice?"

Nico was, of course, irresistible, and even this audience, toe tripping gowns and too tight bowties of society that they were, were roaring by the end. So Nico did an encore and got them singing along. Then she turned and nearly dropped the mic. Maki had pulled her handknitted sweater on over the lovely lavender fantasy princess dress and seeing it in this light, Nico could acknowledge that while the thought counted, the tree-beard-plant present blob on the front only barely qualified as seasonal and that was only because Nico had knitted in a few bells as ornaments to provide a jingle. But that didn't matter, because you could dress Maki in discarded wrapping paper and she'd still be the prettiest girl in any room, even rooms that included Nico. Especially when those eyes were lit like a fireplace on a cozy Christmas night in a romantic movie. Nico didn't even notice she'd taken the three steps in took to get her in front of The Girl, some sort of magnet just took over, drawing her Maki-ward, and then the redhead pointed up with that adorably stupid, really cute wink that just the memory of had gotten Nico through the exhausting moments of her busiest year. Nico looked up, hanging off a chandelier that would have fit in the Imperial Palace, was a strand of prickly greenery that Nico assumed was mistletoe, hard to tell at this distance. But the way Maki was looking at her, Nico was going to go with that.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?" Maki asked again as she leaned down.

"This." Nico guessed as a hint of peppermint tickled her nose and the world stopped, the softest lips in the world tingling against hers and Nico felt like twirling across a ballroom, feet off the floor on a cloud of joy, Maki melting against her like their first kiss did.

A/N: Howdy. And Merry Christmas. This is my Love Live Secret Santa gift for 8coloursart on Tumblr, who fortunately also ships NicoMaki and politely requested an ugly Christmas sweater and/or mistletoe Christmas scene. And so in the spirit of Maki's unswerving belief in Santa-san, I went for both. Enjoy!

Also, if you want to understand the Flip thing, read Connie Willis's Bellwether. It's awesome.


End file.
